rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 74:Giving away land you don't own
(7:54:18 PM) Danizelle: Whazup kel? (7:54:56 PM) Danizelle: so I have an idea for tonight. Hopefully we get niet for this run (7:56:37 PM) Danizelle: I move we check out all the rooms that don't have "TRAP" painted over them with essence sight. If we have Niet we flood the room with blood apes to soften up whomever in in there if we find the need to enter. (7:58:00 PM) Danizelle: thoughts? (7:58:19 PM) Jen is now known as Priceless_Emerald (8:00:32 PM) Danizelle: Can people see my text? (8:01:18 PM) Priceless_Emerald: si (8:02:46 PM) Danizelle: I have a little under 4 hours before my net access terminates for the night (8:04:01 PM) Ceylin: Sorry, trying to explain about three years worth of stuff to somebody. And exploring could be useful, though we definitely don't want to give ourselves away early. (8:04:17 PM) Danizelle: right. (8:04:39 PM) Danizelle: that was my thought. I think if we have to deal with the traproom we do so with a crapton of cannon fodder (8:05:07 PM) Ceylin: ytsptoomz? (8:05:18 PM) Ceylin: ... wow, left hand was on the wrong keys. (8:05:19 PM) Ceylin: Traproom? (8:05:38 PM) Danizelle: the central chambers are warded to hell and back with alarm wards and shit (8:07:32 PM) Ceylin: Ahh, right. (8:08:40 PM) Danizelle: so I figure if it comes down to that room? Flood it with demons to trip all the bad stuff while we eat popcorn and wait for the screaming to stop. (8:09:13 PM) Priceless_Emerald: didn't you want to sleuth the other non-trapped rooms? (8:09:18 PM) Danizelle: or at least for an opportune time to slip in and start ripping (8:09:24 PM) Danizelle: yes, that first (8:09:48 PM) Danizelle: since we all look like the house servant corps, no point not exploiting that deception (8:09:49 PM) Lian: west wing, east wing, north wing, south wing (8:10:18 PM) Danizelle: West wing to north wing to east to south unless we bump into something that causes issues (8:13:34 PM) Danizelle: anyone disagree? Ceylin's the only one who might be familiar with the place (8:14:24 PM) Priceless_Emerald: Priceless accedes to your planning (8:14:46 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin probably wouldn't have more than a passing knowledge, herself, so yeah, just going in a big circle sounds good. (8:15:33 PM) Danizelle: Full sweep then, Lian, making an effort to at least pretend that we're attending to whatever duties we have (8:17:42 PM) Danizelle: if any of the regular servants questions us Danzi will simply convince them that we're 'filling in" and that nothing is wrong using obnoxious artifact UMI (8:20:22 PM) Lian: the west wing seems to be generally set for Nemessaries.. (8:22:34 PM) Danizelle: oh yeah. weren't we all disguised as nephwracks? (8:22:47 PM) Ceylin: But still with the humans allowed to enter? (8:24:33 PM) Danizelle: I forgot Danzi was looking like either a nephwrack or mortwright. (8:24:50 PM) Danizelle: But is the nemissaries the only thing in that wing Lian? (8:26:33 PM) Lian: no there's servants and stuff this just seems to be "THEIR" thing (8:26:40 PM) Priceless_Emerald: jokingly, we should go up down up down left right left right up down left right B A start (8:26:52 PM) Danizelle: heh. (8:27:24 PM) Ceylin: If that wing's full of nemessaries, we might not find that much useful in there anyway. (8:27:29 PM) Danizelle: Anything of interest? we spend just enough time to get eyes on and a look around without being too obvious about being there to check things out. (8:30:16 PM) Lian: its pretty much the "Important' Nemesaries for holding thorns. (8:31:21 PM) Danizelle: We take note and head to the north wing (8:32:46 PM) Lian: its the "human" area (8:33:55 PM) Priceless_Emerald: are they die hard loyalist seeming, or more 'it's a living'? (8:33:58 PM) ***Danizelle takes careful note of who is there, who seems to be "enjoying" the Mask's rule of thorns at the expense of the living, and who looks like they could simply spit bullets. (8:35:10 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin is just sort of gritting her teeth the whole time, what with the whole negative intimacy toward traitors. The past few weeks have been pretty much nothing but her buttons getting pressed 24/7. To be fair, though, she keeps a lot of buttons around. (8:36:19 PM) Lian: its a mix of the two (8:36:31 PM) ***Danizelle puts a hand on ceylin's shoulder. "Relax, soon it'll be your time. Let's move along." (8:38:30 PM) ***Danizelle takes note of whom seems to be the traitors and we move along to the east wing (8:38:47 PM) Lian: it seems to be empty of anyone really (8:39:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: anything in the capacity of stuff? also, I look it over with essence sight (8:39:53 PM) Lian: Doors seem to generally be locked but nothing that can stop you, no wards or anything (8:40:57 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I, via demat, peek in them (8:42:14 PM) ***Danizelle simply uses the expedient of pricking her flesh with a claw to extract her own acidic blood and slides the talon into the lock, to disintegrate the mechanisms quietly. (8:42:33 PM) Lian: seems like a set of lavish rooms (8:42:49 PM) Lian: some haven't been used in quite awhile (8:45:07 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Nothing seems to be here." she reported. (8:47:55 PM) Danizelle: "One more wing, then we get ready to clean house? (8:48:07 PM) Ceylin: "Looks like it." (8:48:55 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Assuming it isn't full of superweapons or something." (8:51:02 PM) Danizelle: "Assuming. if the mask was stupid enough to leave us toys to play with..." she grins (8:52:04 PM) ***Danizelle leads the way to the south, and final wing. (8:53:27 PM) Lian: this is generally the servants setup (8:58:35 PM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (8:58:36 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (9:00:28 PM) Danizelle: exterminate the nemissaries and unload on the traproom? Actually... is there a lower level to the place? or an upper level? (9:01:09 PM) Lian: there are difereng levels but generally that's what you find (9:01:36 PM) Danizelle: so just nephwracks and a warded central room (9:02:37 PM) Shadell: So, why did we go for Tom Clancy style anyway? (9:03:25 PM) Ceylin: Well, when we mused over 'CHAAAAAAARGE' Lian said something along the lines of 'elder... sidereal...' (9:03:35 PM) Ceylin: So we're basically trying to tilt the odds in our favor as much as possible, I think (9:05:05 PM) Danizelle: And we were looking for ways to delay until the demon summoning defiler could be brought into play. Preferrably with demon hordes (9:09:04 PM) Danizelle: And if i recall... Niet's capable of unleashing the demons better than the rest of us. And blood apes are REALLY good at killing things, and being cannon fodder (9:09:30 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:09:41 PM) Niet: Niet.... isn't really? (9:09:50 PM) Niet: Since we have a jar that can store and release a few thousand? (9:09:59 PM) Niet: But I meant, why not try talking? (9:10:26 PM) Danizelle: yeah. that's currently occupied with essence of deathlord at the moment (9:10:42 PM) Danizelle: because i have no goddamned clue what we can do with it. (9:13:26 PM) Danizelle: we could try negotiation I guess. (9:14:11 PM) Danizelle: should we knock? (9:14:15 PM) Niet: I'm just not sure we can sneak up on an Elder sidereal. (9:14:26 PM) Danizelle: Oh shadell my shintai isn't a blasphemy (9:14:35 PM) Danizelle: I'm pretty sure we can't. (9:14:51 PM) Lian: Infernals are probably the best armed to do so (9:16:16 PM) Niet: We have no stealth charms. (9:16:21 PM) Niet: No "You can't spot us" stuff. (9:16:25 PM) Danizelle: it's really just a matter of bypassing the wards... (9:16:32 PM) Danizelle: HAHAHAH (9:16:41 PM) Danizelle: Lian are those words keyed to fate? (9:16:49 PM) Niet: What does Danzi have besides ESM? (9:16:51 PM) Niet: And... (9:16:57 PM) Ceylin: Oh man. (9:16:58 PM) Niet: What stops her from just popping avoidance kata. (9:16:59 PM) Ceylin: I hope so. (9:17:06 PM) Niet: And leaving us assaulting an empty room... (9:17:14 PM) Niet: BEfore she goes and gets every Abyssal to attack? (9:17:30 PM) Danizelle: nothing... except we don't forget. (9:17:41 PM) Danizelle: and we dunno if she has abyssals on-hand (9:17:53 PM) Lian: isn't this supposed to be a scouting missing? (9:18:10 PM) Niet: And.... (9:18:13 PM) Niet: Countermagic? (9:18:20 PM) Danizelle: Lian we were looking for an opening to jack thorns from the dead (9:18:25 PM) Niet: I'm pretty sure it's really not that hard to stop wards at all. (9:18:43 PM) Danizelle: if we can chump the green lady, the rest is in the details (9:18:47 PM) Niet: If they're thaum wards against demons or infernals, fate isn't the issue I believe. (9:18:50 PM) Niet: WE CAN'T. (9:19:04 PM) Niet: She has the single most suited charmset in the whole game for not being chumped. (9:19:05 PM) Danizelle: We. can. drive. her. OUT. (9:19:09 PM) Niet: Save the lack of shaping stuff. (9:19:14 PM) Niet: We can drive her five rooms over. (9:19:19 PM) Danizelle: ... (9:19:20 PM) Danizelle: ... (9:19:24 PM) Danizelle: hehehehehehehhehehe (9:19:35 PM) Danizelle: but we can drive her out of thorns (9:19:38 PM) Niet: No. (9:19:44 PM) Niet: Avoidance Kata is "A block over" (9:19:48 PM) Niet: Not "Thorns to Gem" (9:20:09 PM) Niet: She then sounds the alarm and we're back at straight fight, but without the armies on our part. (9:20:28 PM) Niet: If she has Abyssals we're now outnumbered and outgunned in the middle of enemy territory. (9:20:37 PM) Niet: Because she pops one reflexive charm with no combo. (9:20:45 PM) Niet: That most every sidereal should have. (9:20:51 PM) Niet: What is your counterplan to that? (9:21:06 PM) Lian: But yeah.. counter magic would break the wards (9:22:24 PM) Priceless_Emerald: there's another option (9:22:32 PM) Danizelle: What's that? (9:23:03 PM) Priceless_Emerald: summon demon, give it a message to carry to the person beyond the wards, let the wards go off, see if they stay... (9:23:46 PM) Lian: or you could just. turn fof the wards.. (9:24:15 PM) Danizelle: I say we turn off the wards and negotiate the surrender of thorns (9:24:28 PM) Niet: Sure. (9:24:46 PM) Niet: How does "Lets meet in the center of your power and tell you to surrender" not lead to a bad situation for us? (9:25:37 PM) Ceylin: Wasn't part of the plan to find some way to make her reveal herself as a Sidereal to get the Abyssals to turn on her? (9:26:24 PM) Danizelle: I'm pretty sure the news that the mask got eaten would be a shocker to most. (9:26:30 PM) Niet: Sure. (9:26:41 PM) Danizelle: And doesn't niet have Juggernaut on speed dial? (9:27:02 PM) Niet: What I'm asking is why this doesn't end in immediate "You're sorrounded, a fight takes 30 ticks, and you won't get reinforcements in the next 30 seconds." (9:29:17 PM) Danizelle: Because we don't have a real army? (9:29:29 PM) Danizelle: because the only combat assets we have is our asses? (9:30:09 PM) Niet: We can get armies very easily. (9:30:20 PM) Niet: What i mean is why are we trying to meet in her room? (9:30:22 PM) Lian: wasn't the plan.. to do sneak in? If you want to fight you can easily seige the city. (9:30:29 PM) Niet: Why not meet on reasonably neutral ground? (9:30:40 PM) Niet: Or sneak in and scout her numbers then deal. (9:30:44 PM) Niet: Rather than gank her from behind? (9:30:52 PM) Niet: Or attack as the case may be? (9:30:59 PM) Niet: Any thoughts Emerald Ceylin? (9:32:35 PM) Ceylin: Well, we still don't have a good idea how many Abyssals are here, do we? (9:32:37 PM) Danizelle: so far the ONLY thing we have found in thorns is nemissaries shadell. neither hide nor hair of deathknights (9:33:16 PM) Lian: You found a whole empty wing that was generally lavislhly prepared (9:33:33 PM) Ceylin: Did we get any idea how many of them were living in there? (9:34:07 PM) Lian: 12 on and off, some of the places haven't been used in months, some more recent (9:35:23 PM) Danizelle: so one of two things. all of the abyssals are in the trap room, which renders an army moot. or the green lady is seriously faking the funk (9:37:04 PM) Lian: some of them clearly didn't come back from the trip (9:37:07 PM) Lian: some did (9:37:09 PM) Niet: Wait, didn't he only ever have like 8 abyssals? (9:37:10 PM) Lian: some never lft (9:37:19 PM) Lian: left (9:37:20 PM) Danizelle: but we need to figure this out quick, I'm stuck offline in 2 and a half hours (9:37:24 PM) Niet: And four otherish? (9:37:47 PM) Danizelle: we could hunt down the abyssals and murder them if it makes you feel better (9:37:57 PM) Lian: 7 abyssals, 5 other things (9:38:17 PM) Danizelle: he also had some DBs probably (9:38:53 PM) Lian: 1 (9:40:00 PM) Priceless_Emerald: .... I had an idea, though it will delay our plans (9:40:16 PM) Danizelle: oh? (9:40:32 PM) Niet: 1 Immaculate grandmaster. (9:40:34 PM) Niet: To clarify. (9:40:46 PM) Danizelle: oh...brilliant. (9:41:07 PM) Niet: Who's not in the top combatively. (9:41:13 PM) Lian: He's only a complete apostated grand master.. (9:41:33 PM) Priceless_Emerald: well, we have access to, essentially, portable portal technology, right? (9:41:45 PM) Niet: Between realms. (9:41:51 PM) Niet: Not sure if it works in just Creation. (9:42:32 PM) Lian: You can make something that returns you to another realm, its more a save point in your progress (9:44:55 PM) Priceless_Emerald: well,is there a place in the palace we could place such a waypoint without it being found easily? (9:45:52 PM) Priceless_Emerald: through which we could funnel a demon army within their very own center of power? (9:47:05 PM) Danizelle: maybe we could borrow a few soulsteel alchemicals (9:47:13 PM) Danizelle: While we're wishing... (9:47:16 PM) Lian: not really how it works (9:47:45 PM) Priceless_Emerald: ah well, was a thought (9:49:05 PM) Danizelle: I'd like to do something. this might be the last game i get in on for a month if my driving training goes poorly (9:49:18 PM) Danizelle: and I have two hours and twenty minutes to do it in (9:49:29 PM) Priceless_Emerald: lian, how large is the wing for the nemissaries? (9:50:14 PM) Lian: a quarter of the structure. (9:50:28 PM) Niet: Anyway, when we look with essence sight, do we find anything around that reads "Dangerous" (9:50:32 PM) Niet: Aside from wards? (9:50:38 PM) Niet: High level artifacts, essence ten beings? (9:50:40 PM) Niet: Etc? (9:51:31 PM) Priceless_Emerald: give me the size, by radius of the wing, from the center? (9:53:07 PM) Lian: the central area is sufficiently large you can't just peek in (9:53:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: .... is it bigger or smaller than a mile in diameter? (9:53:37 PM) Lian: smaller (9:53:54 PM) Danizelle: and since it's thaumaturgy any countermagic will simply snuff the wards without warning. (9:54:09 PM) Danizelle: no essence backlash, nothing (9:54:15 PM) Priceless_Emerald: can I pinpoint a location in it where I could use world grinding sandstorm devastation to take out the entire wing? (9:54:33 PM) Priceless_Emerald: without taking out the human wing? (9:54:36 PM) Danizelle: There might be people we want alive in there (9:55:17 PM) Lian: it would work (9:56:00 PM) Danizelle: It's also a bigtime blasphemy effect (9:56:09 PM) Priceless_Emerald: among the nemissaries, Danizelle? (9:57:06 PM) Danizelle: oh them. any one of us would demolish the nemissaries (9:57:15 PM) Danizelle: even Niet (9:59:13 PM) Niet: The issue is numbers. (9:59:20 PM) Niet: And nemissaries that are more like behemoths than ghosts. (9:59:29 PM) Danizelle: but we have one advantage if shit goes sour. Every single one of us can fly, this place is huge, and if all else fails Danzi can park uyou all into her hearthstone manse and run for it, cause there's not one motherfucker who can stop her PDs here (9:59:53 PM) Niet: Lunar. (10:00:00 PM) Niet: They have holy charms. (10:00:07 PM) Niet: Clinch with holy supplemental or reflexive. (10:00:09 PM) Priceless_Emerald: wait.... that's it. (10:00:24 PM) Priceless_Emerald: the hearthstone, that's the trick (10:00:30 PM) Danizelle: I'm not suffering from Kimbery's flaw in thorns. (10:00:35 PM) Danizelle: And i have her PD (10:00:40 PM) Danizelle: screw their holy charms (10:00:54 PM) Danizelle: and since when did the mask have a lunar? (10:01:48 PM) Niet: Since the start of the game. (10:01:50 PM) Priceless_Emerald: is there a way to tell what's going on outside the hearthstone while in it? (10:01:59 PM) Niet: He's been in the important NPC list since session 1-2. (10:02:00 PM) Danizelle: eh, not really (10:02:18 PM) Danizelle: I was unaware at any point that the mask had a lunar (10:02:20 PM) Lian: You could drop the wards and peek in (10:02:34 PM) Niet: How about... (10:02:42 PM) Niet: We just look around, then make a plan? (10:02:51 PM) Niet: And not attack right now? (10:03:05 PM) Danizelle: the only place we haven't been in is the central chamber (10:03:54 PM) Niet: So, down the wards, peek in, plan? (10:04:29 PM) Danizelle: I wasn't exactly planning on charging in as soon as the wards were down, shrieking a war cry like xena (10:05:28 PM) Ceylin: Yeah, that's my job! (10:06:12 PM) Niet: Regardless, sneak in, steal their weapons if any lying around, leave? (10:06:20 PM) Niet: Do we know where the GL would actually be? (10:06:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: sure, I suppose (10:06:23 PM) Danizelle: depends what we find (10:08:31 PM) Lian: so doing it? (10:09:02 PM) Danizelle: yes, being as stealthy as we can (BAD CEYLIN) getting in to have a peek without being seen (10:09:52 PM) Lian: perception+occult applicable excellencies those who are peeking (10:10:35 PM) Danizelle: buying 3 (10:10:43 PM) Danizelle: `roll 9d10 (10:10:43 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 9d10: 7 7 6 2 1 10 8 4 10 (10:10:59 PM) Danizelle: ((7)) (10:11:19 PM) Ceylin: Yeah, Ceylin's staying way the fuck back. (10:11:35 PM) Niet: (virtue and excellency. Essence sight up.) (10:11:39 PM) Danizelle: (9sorry, 10)) (10:11:40 PM) Lian: Dragon blood, Lunar, 2 abyssals one question mark) (10:11:40 PM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (10:11:40 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 1 8 6 3 7 9 3 9 5 9 (10:11:43 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 10d10 (10:11:43 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 10d10: 10 1 1 10 3 2 9 1 8 3 (10:11:53 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (6) (10:12:00 PM) Niet: (15) (10:13:37 PM) Niet: (excellency again) (10:13:39 PM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (10:13:40 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 2 9 4 7 2 7 9 9 2 10 (10:20:35 PM) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (10:20:35 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 8d10: 6 4 9 7 6 9 9 3 (10:28:13 PM) ***Danizelle creeps back to ceylin to report what she's seen. (10:29:34 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (10:30:04 PM) Danizelle: "Alright, we have a fakey mask of course, reeks of sidereal magics, two abyssals, a damn Lunar and of course a dragon-blood that beats all of us for raw poer of essence, but looks like he got a really shaky endowment. Like it didn't take properly. (10:30:06 PM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (10:30:07 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (10:31:09 PM) Danizelle: "I can try to sneak closer and listen in... but I also might wind up having to run like hell if they spot me." (10:31:12 PM) Shadell: "Her method of faking that she's a deathlord couldn't easily be dispelled or gotten rid of." (10:31:27 PM) Ceylin: "So a straight-up fight might be hard." (10:31:31 PM) Shadell: "Though, they should be able to spot it if they have any kind of good essence sight amongst them and think to use it." (10:31:42 PM) Danizelle: "It's a fate-aspect effect i think. We don't have any real way of countering it." (10:32:31 PM) Danizelle: "Like i said, I COULD try to sneak in closer and eavesdrop, but no guarantee I wouldn't have to run like a mad bitch if they spot me. (10:35:01 PM) Danizelle: But it's probably going to come down to a fight one way or another. We don't have any real backup that can take on that group." (10:35:56 PM) Danizelle: "Nor can we pull any on short notice." (10:36:13 PM) Shadell: "It's more like she's remade herself into him." (10:36:22 PM) Shadell: "It's possible that she doesn't even know there is a deception." (10:36:41 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "We've verified this isn't the mask, right?" Priceless queried. (10:36:49 PM) Ceylin: "Is she about as dangerous as he was?" (10:37:02 PM) Danizelle: "She's still limited to sidereal power. So the question... can we force her back into sane-mind?" (10:37:22 PM) Danizelle: "three words Ceylin: Sidereal Martial Arts." (10:38:08 PM) Shadell: "Weaker directly, better support, more focused on combat probably." (10:38:51 PM) Danizelle: "If we could get Lilith, and Saxon here? Done deal." (10:39:06 PM) Danizelle: "Either one? I'd call it even odds." (10:41:14 PM) Shadell: "It's not tied to fate, just sidereal martial arts." (10:41:18 PM) Shadell: "The transformation." (10:41:46 PM) Shadell: "Regardless, we back up and ask for a meeting?" (10:41:50 PM) Danizelle: "The basic one? What was the easy one to learn called?" (10:42:11 PM) Shadell: "Try to make them see the problem? Emerald can gift the abyssals with a charm if they voice the request to see." (10:42:59 PM) Danizelle: "Which puts them in our pocket." (10:43:23 PM) Danizelle: "Negotiation's out only option unless you have some serious superweapons in your pocket." (10:44:25 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Or we can reveal this to the mask's enemies." she posed (10:44:41 PM) Danizelle: "That would be part of the negotiation" (10:45:50 PM) Danizelle: "We have one major bargaining chip with the abyssals." (10:46:04 PM) Shadell: "If we can get them to see that she's a fraud they won't back her as likely." (10:46:19 PM) Danizelle: "We have the Abyssals' monstrances as well." (10:47:04 PM) Danizelle: "All of them." (10:47:17 PM) Danizelle: "I'm fairly certain that will give them pause." (10:48:09 PM) Danizelle: We can try to talk, we can all fly. if push comes to shove we can outrun them if we need to flee." (10:48:16 PM) Lian: (well 4 of them.. Kimberry has 3) (10:48:27 PM) Danizelle: ((they don't know that)) (10:48:51 PM) Lian: (reminding you) (10:49:19 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "So, perhaps send the abyssals invitations to.... private negotiation?" she posed (10:49:44 PM) Shadell: "Invite all the Abyssals and the dragonblood?" (10:50:05 PM) Shadell: "That would make them more secure, and the lunar's definitely a true believer type." (10:50:13 PM) Shadell: "If we deal with him later, we can use that to drive a wedge." (10:50:39 PM) ***Danizelle eyes harden. "What's the Lunar's name?" (10:51:57 PM) Shadell: http://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Senoske_Malcom (10:52:07 PM) Shadell: "Senoske Malcom." (10:52:16 PM) Shadell: "And, it might actually be better to go after him first." (10:52:38 PM) ***Danizelle puts a hand on the necklace around her throat, concentrating. "Busy Lilith?" (10:55:07 PM) Lian: ~abit~ (10:56:52 PM) Danizelle: "Was wondering if I could borrow your help sometime soon. I have a renegade Lunar kissing the feet of a deathlord to deal with, and a sidereal." (10:58:29 PM) Lian: ~I thought you already rerosefied that annoyance~ (10:58:42 PM) Lian: ~why does he keep sending messeges if you didn't!~ (11:01:55 PM) Danizelle: "It's a sidereal keeping up the charade. I think she's lost her damn mind, she might be lost in her own machinations." (11:02:21 PM) Danizelle: "At least that's the best guess of my friends here." (11:04:01 PM) Lian: ~there are many good reasons to not say ones monarch is dead when you are surounded on all sides by enemies~ (11:05:14 PM) Danizelle: ~very true. But at this point we're trying to lierate a city. We need a way to shut her down, failing that I'd settle for anything you can do to help me survive getting attacked by two abyssals and an overcharged immaculate monk and a lunar as well as her." (11:07:14 PM) Lian: (Presumably since she's not going to teleport there you might have to actually deal with the whole set) (11:07:15 PM) Danizelle: "In case you haven't noticed... I'm very, very good at enraging people." (11:07:41 PM) Danizelle: ((that's the idea, I'm thinking about the alternate usage of the necklace)) (11:07:57 PM) Danizelle: ((Letting Lil use lunar charms on danzi through the link)) (11:08:34 PM) Danizelle: ((but I have an hour before I lose access to the net)) (11:08:43 PM) Danizelle: ((less than that)) (11:08:52 PM) Lian: (So go barging int to talk?) (11:09:34 PM) Danizelle: ((I was more thinking letting ceylin announce we're here to discuss a truce)) (11:09:51 PM) Lian: (k, well get moving) (11:10:21 PM) Danizelle: "Ceylin, if we want to parley the city without destroying it would you announce that we're here to discuss terms of a truce?" (11:11:27 PM) Shadell: "Why not.... Arrange for one or two to meet us in private?" (11:11:31 PM) Ceylin: "Yes, I could do that. What, just bellow it in the doorway, or did you have something more formal in mind?" (11:12:27 PM) Danizelle: "the Green Lady's surrounded by people who might want to annihilate her Niet. it's unlikely she'll risk parley alone." (11:12:40 PM) Shadell: "Not her." (11:12:43 PM) Shadell: "The others." (11:13:13 PM) Shadell: "If they know about that deception we lose all advantage.... And we are kind of in the middle of a war with them, and did just kill a man many of them consider their personal hero." (11:13:21 PM) Shadell: "They may not want to talk just because we do." (11:13:23 PM) Danizelle: "We have nothing they want, and I intend to use the threat of their monstrances to cow the abyssals." (11:13:57 PM) Danizelle: "If we can back those two off, even if the others choose to fight, we'll have the upper hand." (11:14:14 PM) Shadell: "You're assuming they care." (11:14:32 PM) Shadell: "We don't have the monstrances on us right now, so if they just kill us, then there would be no problem with that." (11:14:52 PM) Shadell: "Can't.... at least the person who they're obligated not to kill outright go do it?" (11:15:01 PM) Danizelle: "They don't know that. I intend to do what i do best, and lie through my teeth." (11:15:10 PM) Shadell: "They're very large." (11:15:17 PM) Shadell: "I think I'd notice if we had them." (11:15:31 PM) Lian: (manse of inifint eholding!) (11:15:32 PM) Danizelle: "No you wouldn't." (11:15:50 PM) Danizelle: ((Danzi has them in her escher manse))\ (11:15:55 PM) Lian: (and yes Danzi does have limiteddipolomatic immunity) (11:16:10 PM) Shadell: (Which they may or may not believe exists if told.) (11:16:28 PM) Danizelle: ((Green Lady would know about it. as would the abyssals)) (11:16:43 PM) Danizelle: the lunar and the terrestrial can attack us (11:17:10 PM) Danizelle: "We can try the diplomatic immunity angle. They've never seen me in my human form." (11:17:15 PM) Lian: (that's still three less than ceylin who can be attacked by EVERYONE) (11:17:57 PM) Danizelle: ((Unless she's part of Danzi's entourage. the immunity extends to the coven on official business)) (11:18:37 PM) Danizelle: ((Is how the eclipse-alikes work)) (11:18:53 PM) Shadell: ((Can we just do it, and if it's not declared, I don't think it applies.)) (11:18:55 PM) Danizelle: "Shall we try then?" (11:19:04 PM) Lian: (Go in declare it) (11:20:13 PM) ***Danizelle rips away her Loom-snarling deception, revealing her readheaded birth-form, save for the inhuman talons gracing her fingertips. Her forehead blackens with the fiend caste mark as she strides forward. (11:20:35 PM) Danizelle: "Ceylin, if you would announce me as the envoy of the Yozis? let's make this official." (11:20:44 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald reveals her own form as she accompanies her (11:22:19 PM) Shadell: "Wait." (11:22:30 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin drops her own deception, leaving her back in her 'normal' form... then pauses at Niet's prompt. "What?" (11:22:32 PM) Danizelle: "What Niet?" (11:22:48 PM) Shadell: "Lets not announce ourselves as the representatives of the yozis." (11:22:59 PM) Shadell: "Given that we haven't told ANYONE that information yet." (11:23:08 PM) Shadell: "And they probably don't know it." (11:23:10 PM) Danizelle: "Fine, diplomatic envoy then. whatever." (11:23:15 PM) Ceylin: "Just say we're from Denandsor?" (11:23:43 PM) Danizelle: "Na, don't even give 'em that much. if they see the mark of the fiend they must abide." (11:24:00 PM) Danizelle: "Same as an eclipse, or moonshadow." (11:24:23 PM) Shadell: "Just say Denandsor." (11:24:43 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (11:24:49 PM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:24:50 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (11:25:01 PM) ***Danizelle rolls her eyes and waves Ceylin on. "Okay let's humor her." (11:26:04 PM) Lian: (go go go half hour) (11:26:21 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin gives a shrug, then strides in. In her most imperious-yet-formal voice... and, well, Ceylin can do imperious pretty well... she announces,"The diplomatic envoy from Denandsor demands an opportunity to speak peacefully." (11:26:46 PM) ***Danizelle strides forward, letting her caste mark lead the way. (11:28:26 PM) Lian: "The Mask" and both of the Deathknights hand small soulsteel coins to the Dragonblooded (11:30:08 PM) ***Danizelle approaches and stops at a reasonably safe distance, looking at each in turn, then at the "Mask." (11:30:29 PM) Danizelle: "So what was the bet?" (11:31:11 PM) Lian: "that you wouldn't remember the whole diplomatic power thing" (11:32:48 PM) ***Danizelle quirks a slight smile. "I never forget. So, I'm in a bit of a quandry. You're all sitting on something I've been ordered to acquire. I want to know what it will take to get you lot off that thing." (11:33:35 PM) ***Danizelle looks right at the mask, not allowing the others to leave her peripheral vision. (11:33:45 PM) Lian: "You want this city, they have no place to go since you blew up their only other bit of inheritence.. and even if you do out me..you'll probably just end up in a war with lookshy? anything else?" (11:34:00 PM) Shadell: "How's work for the Walker going these days?" (11:34:21 PM) Lian: "This possiton is so much more effective" (11:34:36 PM) Shadell: "Since, he knew about our plans for your boss, so you could have told the others in advance pretty easily and stopped things." (11:34:45 PM) Shadell: "I guess we have to thank you for killing him for us really." (11:35:02 PM) Shadell: "It was almost cute of you." (11:35:55 PM) Shadell: "If we didn't have you rooting for our side in the conflict, we'd probably have lost. So why not drop the charade and get on to your next job?" (11:36:04 PM) Lian: "Amazingly people tend to lose faith in someone who decides to go off to another world to kill it.. and try and use the zombie world to show how much more awesome he is than the other 12 like him" (11:37:13 PM) ***Danizelle chuckles. "Which side are you playing for, sidereal? And I doubt that your buddies here stand much to gain from working for you, or lose much by giving us what we want." (11:37:43 PM) Lian: "The Deathknights have no place to go.. litterally.. someone blew it up" (11:37:51 PM) Shadell: "So, you don't like him. Clearly you're playing your own game, but the rest of them have another option." (11:38:06 PM) Shadell: "After all, more celestials are always welcome allies." (11:38:31 PM) Danizelle: "then I guess they might just have to go carve their own kingdoms out of the underworld. It's not like they have to do things the Mask's way, now is it?" (11:38:56 PM) Danizelle: "But let's see. (11:39:24 PM) Lian: "Or they can keep this one.." (11:39:26 PM) Danizelle: "I want you lot out of thorns. Death has no place here." (11:40:48 PM) Danizelle: "they could... it's unlikely they'll be able to keep it. Mnemon knows thorns lies vulnerable. You really think she won't send her spawn by the yeddim-load to retake thorns and cement the scarlet throne for herself?" (11:41:14 PM) Shadell: Niet twitches slightly at this rampant disregard for the actual purpose of the Reclamation taking Thorns. (11:41:48 PM) Lian: "Our desires converge, I like what information I can get like this. the Abyssals like the fact that.. they get to run theirown lives within our little... Junta.. and Senoske gets to protect his nation all the people who'd tear it appart the second it was found out the mask wasn't here" (11:42:21 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "I'm with Niet. More Celestial allies are always good, and I don't think our goals are so far apart that we have to be enemies." She glances toward the 'Mask,' "Well, us and the Abyssals, at least." (11:42:37 PM) Shadell: "The deception can't continue. If you surrender to us, the city stands peacefully." (11:43:05 PM) Shadell: "Would you rather see the city burned to the ground to protect the image of a man you all seem to hate now, or stand up stronger by accepting a new order?" (11:43:06 PM) Lian: "Of course it can't. We have a plan for transition" (11:43:08 PM) Danizelle: "We've no intention of tearing it apart. the only factor we cannot account for... is you." (11:43:14 PM) ***Danizelle looks at the sidereal (11:44:33 PM) Danizelle: "Illuminate us as to this transition. If we like it enough, we might not interfere." (11:45:21 PM) Danizelle: "it's not like daddy in soulsteel is here to look over your shoulders and make you misbehave." (11:45:22 PM) Lian: "I become more and more hands off.. as Senoske takes the Reins.. of course the whole Junta effect still stands.. but he becomes the peaceful Transition" (11:46:18 PM) Shadell: "You don't have a week to do this though, much less however long it would take." (11:46:30 PM) Lian: "But if you really want us out of here... it only requires you to do something you just did.. just nearer nexus" (11:46:47 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin looks doubtful. "Do what?" (11:46:55 PM) Lian: "Kill another Deathlord" (11:47:09 PM) Shadell: "And what makes you think the Walker is an enemy of ours?" (11:47:24 PM) ***Danizelle smirks slightly. (11:47:31 PM) Shadell: "Besides.... Doesn't everything that goes there die in agony?" (11:48:26 PM) Lian: "he's the closest one Shadowlands are the only place they feel comfortable... so.. its there.. or up near Grades... or. the tabernacle.... Those are the closest ones" (11:48:28 PM) Danizelle: "Why does the walker need to die?" (11:48:52 PM) Danizelle: "Well, besides the obvious." (11:49:11 PM) Danizelle: We can skip the whole murderous eldritch abomination thing." (11:49:20 PM) Lian: "You want this, give them some place else just that simple" (11:49:35 PM) Shadell: "Join us. A few already did." (11:49:46 PM) Shadell: "And the dragonblooded and Senoske have no need for that." (11:50:02 PM) Lian: "or kill the Eye.. Yeah Kill the eye." (11:50:30 PM) ***Danizelle puts a hand on Niet's shoulder quietly and firmly squeezes. (11:51:32 PM) Danizelle: "What need has an abyssal of a mouldering castle when they have the potential to build a better one?" (11:51:36 PM) Lian: "They just want theironw little place where they can run stuff.. if you want here well find them a better little Kingdom of Shadows where no Deathlord is going to try and releash them and deal with Senoske" (11:52:03 PM) Danizelle: "No Deathlord can releash them." (11:53:03 PM) Danizelle: "Unless they can grab you and force you to heel themselves." (11:53:05 PM) Shadell: Niet pauses. (11:53:11 PM) Shadell: "If the Eye leaves then there's no problem?" (11:53:56 PM) Lian: The two abyssals nod, "The Mask" looks less than pleased at the offer. (11:54:44 PM) Shadell: Niet glances at one of the Abyssals. (11:55:39 PM) Shadell: "We could do that if that's what you really want, but is it? To sit in some mansion and let the world pass you by? Think about it. Remember how we've beaten you almost at every turn? Your leader was incompetent, but the flow of history is with our cute little army. Wouldn't you like to join that, to become part of that force?" (11:56:10 PM) Lian: (Abyssal) we would accept his shadowlands, though only if Senoske accepts your claim here. (11:56:51 PM) Danizelle: (( good night guys, please feel free to assume Danzi will thoroughly back up Niet on this track, with more subtle manipulations towards securing them. Might not be around much for the next two months)) (11:57:05 PM) Lian: ((good luck!) (11:58:03 PM) Danizelle left the room (quit: Exit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (11:58:31 PM) Ceylin: (( Not sure how much longer I can awake, myself. )) (3/6/2011 12:00:26 AM) Shadell: (Max excellency and conviction channel) (12:00:29 AM) Shadell: `roll 18d10 (12:00:29 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 18d10: 2 3 1 5 9 8 10 7 9 4 7 1 8 9 8 8 6 5 (12:00:39 AM) Shadell: (16) (12:01:33 AM) Lian: "On our own terms, no more bowing" (12:03:03 AM) Shadell: "Of course not." Niet smiles as she sinks her darling little claws into the Abyssal. (12:03:13 AM) Shadell: "The offer is open to everyone of course." (12:03:21 AM) Shadell: "To join the winning side for once." (12:04:52 AM) Lian: "If you want Allies, you make alliances with equals not subjects" (12:05:59 AM) Shadell: "Yes." (12:09:56 AM) Shadell: "Your track record shows that you're valuable, but it doesn't prove that you're worth giving an equal voice." (12:10:04 AM) Shadell: (Anyone else going to jump in here?) (12:12:15 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Well, if we are to cooperate as equals, we could be mere allies of consequence, or, we could be something more." she posed (12:12:27 AM) Ceylin left the room (quit: Exit: Leaving.). (12:15:12 AM) Shadell: Niet listens to the Abyssal's tone, the stress he places on various syllables, the shift in body languages mid-sentence and even the subtle changes in where he looks, seeking to process as much data as she can to figure out just what the Abyssal's angle is. (12:15:52 AM) Lian: (2) (12:16:17 AM) Shadell: (3 excellency) (12:16:23 AM) Shadell: `roll 10d10 (12:16:23 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 10d10: 8 6 10 5 10 1 10 5 8 2 (12:16:37 AM) Shadell: (8) (12:19:28 AM) Shadell: "How about this. We lead, but you are under no obligation to follow? You obey our orders so long as you think they're sound, but keep the right to leave whenever you choose. Only until you prove that you can plan as well of course. You aren't a captive or kept under contract and you have the full benefits of working with us." (12:26:36 AM) Shadell: Niet nods to herself as she realizes something. (12:28:54 AM) Shadell: "Perhaps there's a compromise to be had. Though the times you've met before are few, I'm certain you'd remember the mistress'" Niet points to Emerald. "natural poise and grace, the sublime beauty of her disposition and form. Certainly you, as someone capable of attraction, cannot help but be captivated by the natural beauty of her eyes from the minute you... (12:29:52 AM) Shadell: first met. Surely you must have fallen in love at first sight." Niet sighs to herself, overcome with the romance of the situation. "And, if you don't wish to enter into our power structure, yet don't bring the militaristic or political power that would make it make sense to deal with you as a direct ally, perhaps a more indirect arrangement would suffice? (12:30:00 AM) Shadell: Perhaps you could simply wed the mistress." (12:30:22 AM) Shadell: Niet's anima flares subtly as she speaks, giving the light of righteousness to her words! (12:31:08 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (shit, RL distraction happened) (12:31:51 AM) Shadell: (No worries, just marrying Emerald off while you aren't paying attention.) (12:32:01 AM) Lian: (yeah I think Emerald might ahve something to say) (12:33:48 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Now, Niet, I will decide for myself who to wed. What I was proposing was we start a confederation, or other composite government entity." she stated (12:34:20 AM) Shadell: (He doesn't actually have anything besides "One Abyssal") (12:34:42 AM) Shadell: (Senoske's been promised Thorns.) (12:37:41 AM) Lian: (There are other abyssals, they didn't have "our entire kingdom is going to wait in a trap for you.. because we are a videogame") (12:38:43 AM) Shadell: `roll 18d10 (12:38:43 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 18d10: 7 3 1 1 2 1 6 2 10 9 3 6 6 8 7 4 4 1 (12:38:51 AM) Shadell: (11) (12:39:35 AM) Shadell: (Enough to hit with no specialty or intimacy and max willpower and integrity at least.) (12:39:35 AM) Lian: (nope) (12:43:10 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald clears her throat, beginning a bit of oratory, "None of us, even you Abyssals, will truly benefit from open conflict. All that will occur is needless waste and slaughter. Needless conflict where we tear and lash at each other. We can be more civilized than that." she began, "We can start a new governmental body, where voices are not drowned out." (12:47:08 AM) Priceless_Emerald: she paused, glancing to see if the others were listening (12:48:02 AM) Shadell: Niet studies the Abyssal's response to this query. (12:48:40 AM) Lian: "We just want a place that is our own first" (12:53:23 AM) Priceless_Emerald: She held up a hand placatingly, before continuing, "I understand this, but even having your own place will be moot if your place is a constant fight to secure yourselves. The world is fractured, everyone seeking to supplant everyone else, taking the narrow view while others divide them and conquer." If you stake your claim like this, what awaits you but (12:53:46 AM) Priceless_Emerald: being tied into the same weakness as everyone else?" (12:56:02 AM) Lian: "The world is large enough" (12:57:36 AM) Shadell: "Cold House should be free soon if you just want to run. You could start moving there now if you wish." (12:59:35 AM) Lian: "after claiming out place we can decide where to go" (1:00:44 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "I am saying we can help you find your own domains, but we should stand strong, together, forming a cohesive whole." She replied (1:02:38 AM) Lian: "how?" (1:03:52 AM) Shadell: Niet nods and turns to Senoske. (1:04:58 AM) Shadell: "And, once those who wish to leave leave, how would you feel of joining with us?" (1:06:15 AM) Lian: "That would depend on you" (1:06:23 AM) Shadell: "Making Thorns strong by making it part of a larger empire, an empire with trustable leadership and the momentum to spread its virtues across the Scavenger Lands. Think about it. You can respect us, we haven't betrayed our people or our goals. We haven't abandoned anyone and we've beaten your old leader at every turn. Wouldn't it feel good to work for a compe (1:06:36 AM) Shadell: tent force? Of course you could continue to administrate Thorns." (1:07:46 AM) Shadell: Niet's anima flares to its full glory as she speaks, lending a mighty weight to her words. (1:08:42 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "No, Niet." She told her, "Once, there was a governmental body that ruled all of creation. However, the power of this body was focused solely on 300 individuals, each with their own domains, but with common laws to govern the whole. However, there were 400 other people of comparable power who were relegated to more passive roles, with little direct power (1:09:35 AM) Priceless_Emerald: , let alone the teeming masses of less directly mighty individuals who were still greater than mortal. The system, truly, was flawed by these exclusions." (1:10:57 AM) Lian: "I care more that Lookshy will come crashing in for revenge" (1:11:15 AM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:11:23 AM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (1:11:25 AM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (1:12:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Against all of us, you think Lookshy can prevail?" she asked, "If we came together, if we gathered our might together, to a unified force, none would be able to stop us, and, with the full might of like peers, Creation could be greater than ever before." (1:13:31 AM) Shadell: (2 successes excellency and 7 virtue channel) (1:13:42 AM) Shadell: (5 virtue...) (1:13:48 AM) Shadell: `roll 14d10 (1:13:48 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 14d10: 6 6 4 10 6 4 1 9 2 3 4 5 3 3 (1:14:05 AM) Shadell: (... 10.) (1:14:44 AM) Lian: "I care about the people here.. " (1:15:08 AM) Shadell: "And you would help them by joining to a greater cause." (1:15:35 AM) Shadell: "Trade increases, the ability to leave a shadowland if they'd wish, increased commerce..." (1:16:07 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "More controlled, less exploitative commerce." Priceless added (1:20:17 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Every bit of the world is so focused in on itself that it can't see how it hurts the rest, and, by extension, itself. Thorns, Lookshy, The Guild, the Realm, everyone is so caught up in the cycle of chaos that they can't do what needs to be done (1:20:20 AM) Priceless_Emerald: ." (1:24:20 AM) Shadell: "So you agree to join the Mistress' service then?" (1:24:27 AM) Shadell: Niet asks Senoske curiously. (1:26:02 AM) Lian: "If you can prove it" (1:28:31 AM) Shadell: "Prove it? It's obvious just by looking at things. Our empire is cute and you can tell we're better at this than your old master. You should understand us well enough to realize that the mistress wants all of her servants, from the greatest exalt down to the lowest peasant in Thorns to be as great as possible. Surely you'd want that benefit for yourself and (1:28:34 AM) Shadell: your followers. (1:29:21 AM) Lian: "its more a fear of an attack from the othersA" (1:30:10 AM) Shadell: "And you don't trust her to run the diplomatic side of things and the martial?" (1:35:49 AM) Shadell: (Auto-unexpected but adding dice anyway.) (1:35:52 AM) Shadell: `roll 18d10 (1:35:52 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 18d10: 4 8 8 9 4 1 10 1 5 1 1 8 5 5 2 9 9 10 (1:36:01 AM) Shadell: (And now I get a decent roll...) (1:36:15 AM) Shadell: (10) (1:39:57 AM) Shadell: (Anything else Jen?) (1:40:16 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (1 moment) (1:40:33 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "So, you wish for us to what? secure Thorns' borders?" (1:40:35 AM) Priceless_Emerald: she asked (1:40:59 AM) Lian: "yes?" (1:41:42 AM) Shadell: "Just swear fealty to the mistress and you can count on us for the rest. Isn't that what you want?" (1:42:53 AM) Lian: (Shadell I think Emerald is.. going to do something abit blunt( (1:43:17 AM) Shadell: (Oh.) (1:44:07 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Now now, Niet, I don't think it is unreasonable for a Steward to ask that we prove we are capable of caring for citizenry." she chided. "Now, there are many ways we can do this, we could negotiate with Lookshy, we could conjure up demon armies, we could do all sorts of things, dear steward, I would ask if you have a preference." (1:44:40 AM) Shadell: Niet curtsies to Priceless and allows her mistress to speak. (1:47:32 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (also, Lian, since I just now saw the blatant opportunity, I'm going to verdant essence, offering a high level of influence in the lookshy leadership to aid in this) (1:47:44 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (er, verdant emptiness) (1:48:17 AM) Lian: (He's casteless.. you could really abuse whatever you want.. especially since Niet's been mind raping him the whole night) (1:49:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (1 moment then) (1:54:56 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (yeah, granting high level of dots of influence with Lookshy's leadership) (1:57:30 AM) Lian: (is that what you want?() (1:57:59 AM) Shadell: (Put him in charge of the Realm!) (1:58:25 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (.... I don't think that'd work, Shadell) (1:58:50 AM) Shadell: (Backing Realm NA!) (2:02:16 AM) Lian: (as long as you fullfill "protect Thorns" you can hit him with whatever you want) (2:03:38 AM) Shadell: (It may not work in the long term though...) (2:04:40 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (so could I combo, say, Contacts, Influence, and spies in multiple different places at once on him?) (2:05:03 AM) Shadell: (I think you're limited to one source of xp debt at a time.) (2:05:09 AM) Shadell: (Spies in Lookshy could be good though.) (2:05:18 AM) Shadell: (Especially not tied directly to us.) (2:10:03 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (true, in fact, go with high amounts of spies in lookshy, we can always make identities to build influence manually in Lookshy.) (2:12:45 AM) Lian: (He's casteless you have carte blanche) (2:13:28 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I don't think any physical mutations would win him over, and I don't think 'make him loyal' mental mutations would qualify) (2:14:15 AM) Lian: (Niets been hitting him pretty hard with the loyalty mind stuff) (2:15:11 AM) Shadell: (At this point he wouldn't really object if you told him to be your maid.) (2:15:36 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (plus, I don't want to be TOO overt with the abyssals there) (2:18:32 AM) Lian: (so spies?) (2:18:42 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (seems workable enough) (2:19:45 AM) Lian: k (2:20:08 AM) Shadell: (That it then?) (2:21:11 AM) Shadell: (XP?) (2:21:46 AM) Lian: (so what have you decided on?) (2:21:55 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (spies) (2:25:07 AM) Lian: (Abyssals get Eye's claim, you get him to leave, you get thorns?) (2:26:27 AM) Shadell: (We'll take the Eye's Monstrances when he goes, and anything he leaves behind of course. But they can have cold house itself.) (2:27:05 AM) Lian: aand that other big shadowland? (2:30:26 AM) Shadell: (The Swamp?) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights